Bulma & Vegeta Yes another one SORRY Guy s
by Cornichon92
Summary: A little story how Bulma & Vegeta start up I know it exisist already many of them and you have not waited for another one but hopfully you still enjoy! I just a newbie on writting but I would really preciate it if you leave some critic so I can improve more
1. THE GR

I do not OWN any of the Dragonball Z characters I do not own the story or any part of them ect. they belong to Akira Toriyama

Authore Notice: This is the first I ever published I will really precipitate it for a review and messages how I can improve my writting so that my stories will improve more and more. ^^

Just a short one as I know many stories starting like this.

What happened at last. The GR had exploded and Bulma had run to Vegeta to look for him if he where injured seeing at the ruins trying to stand by himself. He just yelled at her „Get away Woman" as he knew she wanted to help him but before he could move he fainted to the ground. She run to him and brought him in the infirmity. She stayed the whole time in the infirmity and hold his hand anytime he shouted out in pain. She looked out the whole time.

She thought in here mind "_Gosh, I wish I could help him, but it´s a wonder he is still alive this SAYAINS are really tough and he is so handsome when he does shut is mouth_!" Shocked from herself thinking about him _"the Monkey of all stupid is handsome?"_ she felt warm but telling herself that is such a favour she does him so that he might not die but with a feeling she experience at the beginning with Yamcha. Confused on such wired thought she decided to take a sit next to the bed and put the plans for the GR on a wooden table as she wanted to find out why the GR had exploded

…...

Vegeta open up is eyes and felt some heavy pain on his chest "What happened?"he thought in his head and held his right hand on is chest. He put all his strength together to get up and sit on the side of the bed. He looked up and saw something he never expected "SHE" was sitting on the chair not far from his bed and had slept off her head to the wooden table. He was a minute touched by the fact she seemed to care for him. But come back to his self with a Humph and muttered "As if I CARE!" Walking out the room till he reached the door he take a brief look on her again and turned and forced him self to got to see the GR up for training.

…...

Bulma woke up and saw the empty bed where he had laid in. Afraid he could laying some where again wounded she run the only place where he could had gone to. As she was running to the GR to find Vegeta she where stopped by someone who she almost forgot it was Yamcha her Boyfriend. Pissed off because she had forgotten there date last night. He had waited in the restaurant for more than 2 hours hoping she will still come or even give him a call that she wouldn´t make it. "_OH JEEZ..Kami the date"_ she had totally forgotten after that Accident.

Yamcha knew in his heart that it was again because of that _Monkey Prince. Since he had shown up and stayed at Bulma´s house and walked around half naked around his girlfriend... Jealousy_ arouse in him as he think on it. He roared at her with a bad look: "You forgot me didn´t you?!" She faced her head down to the ground not able to look at his eyes she just said in a sadly tone "Yes, but there was a good reason Ve- Vege . But before she could finish explaining he said in a frustrated tone: " I have enough Vegeta Vegeta always that Monkey crap you cares about him more than me? What is about me? What about your own boyfriend you don´t even thought one single second how I feel do you?" She was feeling guilty knowing he was right and she felt how some tears had run down her cheek she just stammered: I -I a-m so-orr –y!

He looked her saw her tears but felt how his heart and mind do not wanted to admit this time with a cold quite tone he said "I am sorry but I can´t be together with someone who cared more for a JERK than me I gotta go." He gave her a short kiss on her cheek and headed to his car.

As she heard the car-door slammed behind her she start to cry and run back to her room.

Vegeta headed to the GR as he just see the ruins of them. "What the fuck had happened " he roared inwardly trying to remember what had happened. He know that he had trained as usual till on of is ki balst went to the reflector robot and then "argg" he can´t remember all was gone. He noticed the woman had recognized his disappearance at the infirmity and that she headed down to look for him. He smirked at the thought that she would really care because of him.

But decided to fly up to the terraced of his room instead to wait to avoid her yelling. He was not in that mood also was the pain he felt to immense that he knew that he will not be able long to stand again and he didn´t want to be again in such a weak moment with the woman. One humiliation a day was enough for him and he could not carry another one that he would fainted again in her arms.


	2. A Good Idea!

I do not OWN any of the Dragonball Z characters I do not own the story or any part of them ect. they belong to Akira Toriyama

Author notice: I just was in the mood to write more ^^

….

Vegeta had heard the Discussion of Bulma and now Ex Pussy Boyfriend of course he did because of the Saiyan hears. He forced himself not listening to them and wanted to yell down" They should take ROOM" but before he could take any further step something draw him back. "That JERK" he grumble always felt that kind of strange feeling arouse in his stomach as it use to happened when he saw the blue head with this Pussy together. As he knew what kind of GUY he was so useless and could not figure out what the blue haired woman see at that Jerk?!

At the same moment he thought in disgust _"Why he wasted his time to think about that Woman anyway why did he care? Or did he?" "No of course not"Yes she had shown him kindness and favored him with many think but this was to much. Even the imagination she could like him. _At that minutes he heard Yamcha saying it is over. He smirked and at the same time he thought _"How could it be that it made him feel happy deep inside of him? _

A few minutes later he could heard the Woman crying and slamming the door caused by HIM.

-He tried not to think any of those though of the woman again and get a little rest for his weak body

I need to get up with Training as soon as possible.

Bulma cried and could not held her tear back for hours she was confuse for all the emotions and though going through her head. About Yamcha´s word and most importantly about that Monkey that had caused all the problems. But it indeed she knew that there was some truth in the word she Cared about Vegeta more than she ever thought she would she fall for him every day more and more since he is around her. "_Can that be? Me falling for that Jerk? No, that is that´s not possible? I need to get a free head off want had happened the last days! Yes I need to get a clear head and then she could focused again and diced what to do next."_ with that thought she went to the bathroom washing the tears away preparing herself for a walk to get a free head.

She headed out to the park she just walk a little around till she decided just to set on a bench in the near of a small sea. Letting her look moving over the sea she shook when she saw in far Yamcha.

But he wasn´t alone he held a blond haired girl and seemed to be happy already with a new girlfriend like nothing happened some hours before He made that with purpose know she would arouse in Anger and jealousy arouse inside her "This JERK! He wants to play like that fine I am the best in that game" and stamped to her house back. She knew his next step as they had played there game often already as he cheated on her and again reunited.

…..

Vegeta meanwhile stood up from his bed his body felt little stronger now after his nap. He know that he need to get some food to get inside of him as he felt he had not eating for a whole year.

He walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge which was almost empty. Took some stuff out and took a sit and started eating. At that moment some furious blue haired woman entered the door grumbledwith anger "That JERK!" His eyebrow raised and took a look at the woman. It wasn´t deniable that she had cried a lot but she her blue eyes still looked so beautiful but wouldn´t be willing to let her know openly to her! He tried to ask her with a cold voice as he normally do" What´s wrong Woman? Is your puppy dog not acting the way you want?" He knows that it will cause him that the Woman will shout on him maybe even fight one of those word fights he like to do with her.

…

She faced him and roared "What´s wrong What´s wrong you are the cause of all my problem you PRINCE of all JERK´s! At that second she had one of her great ideas she continued to Vegeta "And you Jerk will help me to solve them and a NO is not accepted you owe me this!"

He smirked knowing that her ideas was always very well planed amused of the tought and tought _"That could be now very entertaining for him."_

But he looked up to her and met her eyes and starred at them and bellowed "Why should I do that what do I get when I will help you? You know if I want I could just kill you in one second with a wink?! So tell me a good reason why I should help a pathetic earthling WOMAN like you are?

She just pointed to the fridge and with a Humpf she stared to him with bold eyes saying with a calm tone" Because there is no foodstuff again that will satisfy your hunger and I will take you out to the restaurant and you can eat as much as you want but you need to do me a favour DEAL? Or you want to stay hungry today? He hated it when he lost those word battles and he knew that she was right so he just nodded "So what is the Favour I should do for you Woman?" She smiled and he knew that it will bring him just trouble. "Well, dress first I will let you know in the restaurant then you do not have any chance to change your mind again!" She run up stairs to prepear herself and wear one of her sexiest dress she had make up her mind to win Yamcha back for good.

…..

At the Restaurant

They had sit down on the chair looking at each other when a Woman came to them saying in a nice voice "Good evening I am your waitress for this night so What you will like to take?! And handed them 2 card where the Menus where listed. Vegeta just smirked and said "I will like to have all what is on your card once!" Not surprised off the answerer from Vegeta Bulma said" A Greek Salad please!" The Waitress was irritated and just said with a weak smile "Okay?"

….

The Prince snarled at Bulma and looked in her deep blue eyes this eyes that could make him made and he felt how he could lost himself in them "So What is that Favour you want Woman?" Trying to get hold himself and be that bad ass again...

Author´s note I will continue writting and posting that just makes fun I really would be glad if some one tutores me as I am only a newbie so that I could improve my writting for critics just contact me ^^ Greeting


	3. The Restaurant

I do not OWN any of the Dragonball Z characters I do not own the story or any part of them ect. they belong to Akira Toriyama

-Last time ^^ "So What is that Favour you want Woman?" Trying to get hold himself and be that bad ass again...

….

She hated when he always called her WOMAN instead her own Name, but she had now more important thinks on her head and do not wanted to waist her favour for such thing.

She started " I saw Yamcha w- with a blond slut today so I decided that this game could be played from me too!" Vegetas left eyebrow raised and he saw that fired of rage in Bulma´s blue eyes knowing that she want revenge. He smirked and answerered "So what I have to with that CRAP GAME you are planning?" Guessing already in his mind what she have planned but he wanted to her it from her mount that she needed him. She just said annoying knowing what he whanted to proff:" Do not do like you would be a fool Vegeta as I know already you are everything of evil but not stupid aren´t you?" He gnashed his teeth and said:"Woman I´m not a patient man as you know so say what I want to hear or I will blast this restaurant and you to the grount and go home!"

She knew that so she nodded and added "Allright keep your Price butt cool down, I need you to get Yamcha jealouse I mean only to see you an me arround here and only the thinking we could be a couple would make him mad as hell.

...

The first plates came to there table and Vegeta started to shuffel the food in to his mouth. Bulma chuckled amused the way he stuffed the food in his mouth not shocked like the other pepeole arround them seeing this offent enough at Goku. Vegeta rised one of his eyebrow and grumble "WHAT WOMAN have you never seen somebody EATING or WHAT?" She only started laughing out saying "No I do not wanted to make you mad you just EAT the same why Goku does only that you stuff the food much more faster like you haven´t eating anything for months!"

At this moment Yamcha headed with his new girlfriend in the restaurant just the way he always does with his new girlfriend also including herself once.

...

Yamcha shocked seeing Bulma with the Monkey Prince on the same table she laughing. He thought only"What is she doing with that JERK are they having a date or what did I miss something?" Knowing that Bulma was liking Vegeta but never though she would go so far or that that JERK will ever agree on that. He took a table near of them so that he could listen there conversation.

He could concentrate on the talking of his new girlfriend. HE couldn´t take his EYES of his EX and that "Gosh"he gnarched his teeth and tired to pretend as he does not Cares.

...

Vegeta and Bulma thought the same just looking shortly on Yamchas face which was red as a tomato from anger seeing them together" It´s just working the way I expected"

Vegeta now was on the last plate and slowed down a little to stuff so boldly the food in his moth.

Bulma looked at him and noticed it "Had enough or are you just need a little rest?" He smirked knowing that Pussy crap guy watching him carefully he said a soft tone to Bulma"Well, I just thought about how I will reward you later for bringing me to this place" "Mhm, Maybe I have show you some reward now already to try to seduce me with that little black dress you are wearing Woman?! Don´t you?!" Leaning himself closer to her face ready to give her a good acting.

She could feel how some warm feeling arouse inside her and how she desperate and longed for this action. She could felt his breath almost close to her mouth and how she got a red head. She would just allow it to happened.

Her tongue meet his own and they enjoyed and both of them know that it would make emotions to come up which are not wished. Both groaned in the lust fore more before they removed themselves from each other and sit down again on the chair and continued do it there food like nothing had happened. But Bulma shivered still under the Kiss and sat on her chair still shock that she "Had already Fall for him and know she knew she can´t help her self but couldn´t denies she was in Love"

...

Yachma shocked of the word of Vegeta and the action he took yelled "What the FUC*?" His moth wide open crazy after jealousy. He arouse from his chair and and walked over to Vegeta grabbed after Bulma wrist. Yelled at Vegeta "What do you think you are doing SHE is my FUC*ing GIRL stay away from here!"

..

Vegeta smirked closed his eyes and said rudely:" Oh, really and who want to hinder me? YOU?" start to laugh is evil laugh. Not recognizing that Yamcha had raised his Hand against him and get one heavy Punch in his face. It didn´t really hurt in fact but that he had even the mind to do that was enough for the PRIDE of the PRINCE. The Prince stood up from his chair and everybody knowing this will cause problem. He start yelling at Yamcha"I am the Prince of all Saiyan and you are just a weakling of this pathetic planet. Listen BOY that was a big mistake you should be wise not to come my way and now it is to late" He smirked as his right hand palm formed a ki blast and faced again Yamchas direction.

…

V-Vegeta don´t! You will hurt also innocent people. PLEASE ! Bulma whined and touched his bicep of his right arm. He turned his head and saw this blue eyes and that moment he acknowledged"That indeed HE cared for this Woman but this SHE?" He couldn´t show that to her openly and also not in front of that weakling so he decided and said in annoyance" AND WHY should I Care WOMAN?"

Taking his hand down grumble a "ARRG" and humph away his way to Bulma Briefs house.

…..

Yamcha looked to Bulma and asked with a weak smile"Are you alright? He didn´t hurt you or does he? -what is he thinking? I swear I...arrg. ...I .mhm I want you .." But Bulma interrupted him confuse of the whole situation"I can´t Yamcha you was right I shouldn´t planned this I ..I "gosh" !"

This was harder then she even expected to say but she needed to and it was urgent" It was a right to break up we are not meant to be! -I gotta go!" Leaving him confused by her word and let him there on the spot broken. She ran ran like never before

...

Author notice: I think this was my best try from my chapters ^^ leave some comments critic is wished


	4. Bad Ass or Nice GUY?

I do not OWN any of the Dragonball Z characters I do not own the story or any part of them ect. they belong to Akira Toriyama

…..

„Shit!" Vegeta roared to himself „What have I done? Why does I care so much? I have sworn that I will never get influenced by this weak planet by crap emotions this Woman made me to feel every time "arrg" the though turned to disgust about his own weakness. "I have get to weak by her influenced by the woman all the time she disturb me and my training that makes me further to achieve my goal to get super Sayain and beat "Kakarot to the ground" "Why is this happen to me?""ME the PRINCE of all Sayain´s!" He shouted out loud to let go some of his anger and ki blasted against a tree that was standing in front of the brief House having enough from the day flew up to the terrace of his room.

….

Bulma run run the way back to her house she stopped in front of here house trying to catch up her breath. She saw the tree in front of her house cut down in to pieces "What happened here? Wanted he to ki blast away her house or what? She screamed out "THAT BIG APE JERK!" Ready to take of with her temper to face Vegeta knowing that many question where still open inside of her. But when she had reached his door to his room she stopped holding the door-handle it here right hand ready to open it. But her temper dropped immediately she held that door-handle. She couldn´t open the door she really needed to speak with him but didn´t now what she wanted to tell him with letting her pride go or also not to be a "weakling" and leaving her self dropping before his door. Confused what to do from the emotion and situation she couldn´t stop herself from crying.

….

Vegeta laid on his back on top of his bed trying to calm his temper and try to get a wink of sleep after this horrible day. But when he closed his eye the only thing he could think of that kiss. How it felt and how she tasted. "uh-she tasted so good that he wanted more" As he recognized the ki of the woman heard her tramped up on the stairs and stopped in front of his doors. He tried to hold himself back but he headed in speed and stood before the door trying to to figure out why she had not yet entered. He thought_"She might still thing how to abuse him and had not yet the right words" _As he heard the moaning like crying?! "Is she? CRYING? Because of me?" "Didn´t she wanted that Pussy guy back?"He felt guilt coming up mixed with disgust about himself for such feelings and that he wanted to have her around her to wipe her tears away or make her to scream at him or to give him a smile. _"You idiot"_ he though about himself _"Such beautiful creature would´t care or even love a Mass Murder or DID SHE?" " I can not allow and will not allow it to fall because of a weakling woman of this planet that will cause not to reach my goals!" He repeated in his mind "SUPER SAYAIN" _trying to push away from his thoughts from the blue haired Woman with her glistering blue eyes that hypnotized him anytime he looked at her.

Angry and confuse he decided to take off in the sky and sleep somewhere outside where he wasn´t tempted to go and fall for that Bulma. He knew he would if he stays long hearing her crying he would take action in a emotional way.

…..

Bulma decided meanwhile not to enter his room but to go sleeping in her own bed she thought "Maybe I have in my dreams a touch of a geniuses as she was one shouldn´t be hard for me find something that will help me in this mess?!"


	5. Do or Don t?

I do not OWN any of the Dragonball Z characters I do not own the story or any part of them ect. they belong to Akira Toriyama..bla bla bla...

-big THANKS for my review they are helpful!-

#SaiyanPrincessBB thanks as on of my first follower ^^

#elleelle thanks also to you yeah 2#^^

Last time:

* * *

_Bulma decided meanwhile not to enter his room but to went sleeping in her own bed she thought "Maybe I have in my dreams a touch of a geniuses as she was one shouldn´t be hard for me find something that will help me in this mess?!"_

She wake in the morning as usual at 9 am and take a shower so that she could get ready to dress up. She didn´t had yet a inspiration on what to do and neither had she figured out her feelings.

"Do I love him?And if it is not love Why do I always think on him? mhh-" she sighed.

She looked in the mirror and starred at her body, she liked how her curves was not that she was ever satisfied with her body which woman was that?! But she had to admit that she was damn hot-looking. All men starred at her all the time because of her looking but it wasn´t anyone it was him. She encouraged herself " As long as he is also just a men he has also needs!" "She would temper him with her hot body she smiled. "I will get you no matter what I am Bulma Brief!" with this word she headed down stairs to her father which had started to reconstruct the GR. "Good morning Bulma have slept well?" she only nodded and they entered then the new GR.

….

He hasn´t slept the whole night because his only thoughts was about the Woman the kiss and the fact that he wanted more. It was morning already so he decided to go back to the briefs house and start his training. The ruins from the GR were already removed and Prof. Briefs had already started to reconstruct the GR.

When he entered the GR there was the blue haired with her father working on a console of GR.

"When will the GR be finished ?"he asked in a rude tune. Bulma turned her head and rose on of her eyebrow and said frustrated "Yea, I wish you also a good morning JERK" Her dressing today were very revealing. _"Was that because of him she made such effort?"_ he smirked. Her father excused himself that he needed to get some parts from the house. Soon as he Mr. Briefs were outside Vegeta walked over to the blue beauty. "And I am waiting still for my answer?"he said with a cold voice. She faced him and yelled"You big Ape Jerk what makes you think that the earth is just turning only because of you?" They stood very close they could feel the breath of each other. She looked him in the eyes and blushed. He took a step more closer and whispered in hear her"Is that so? Then why are you wearing this sexy dress? When I wouldn´t know it better I would think that your world is just turning because of me"he smiled devilish. She was shocked and angry from his words she yelled at him and slapped him on his cheek "What I-I don´t"

…

"Oh Kami, V-Vegeta I don´t wanted to hit you" she whimpered realized what she had done but before she could apologize herself to him. He had shot her mouth with his onw lips and let his tongue met her own. She was kissing him she respond to his kiss and deppened it. At that very moment she knew she was loving him she was addicted and she couldn´t live without him.

Authors Notice: I just had to add a refilling Chapter before they will get toghether ^^ Hope you enjoy...


	6. Yes I do

I do not OWN any of the Dragonball Z characters I do not own the story or any part of them ect. they belong to Akira Toriyama..I do also not own any idea of any other FanFic blabla...

….

She wanted him on that spot right now. She wanted to feel his touch at her pale skin. She could felt her temper rising under the kisses. "He is such a good kisser"she thought to herself. His touched and kisses were not gently more the opposite he was rude almost violent and so much more demanding as she could ever imagine but that is the way she liked it. She groaned in pleasure under his kisses.

….

He liked the way she groaned under his kisses. He wanted to go further but "Should he? Would She let him?" He stopped and heard her protest of her whining. He said in the softest tone he could."If we would go one we are crossing a line that we can not cross back once stepped over. You will be mine no chance to change that again Woman. I want that you listen carefully if we go on you would never be able to be with anyone else but me. Maybe you will cause the day I was born but nothing can be change if you decide yourself for it. And if you will broke that bond by disobeying is the consequence your death that the Sayain law. I am a Warrior and the Prince of all Sayains my first priority is to fight you would be always second! " "So What is your answer?!" he tried not to sound hopeful or look in her eyes because he knew it would be his destruction so he faced the ground.

…

Bulmas eyes widened by the word she heard _"So he CARE that he would rather warn me about the consequences then just to be mating or releasing some tension.(I think you know what I mean)_

_He would abandon to be with me for my sake."_she blushed on that thought. He still avoided to look her in the eyes. She whispered to him to end his torment"Vegeta I Love you" She put her hand around his neck and kissed him with her soft lips. His confidence came back and drew her closer to his own body his hands on her waist. She giggled and said"Would you mind if we will wait a little, I mean my parents will leave later today on a vacation meeting trip for 2 Months then we have the house for us?" He nodded and gave her a last kiss and stepped to the door before he got to the door stopped turned his head and added "But only if you finish this GR Deal?" Bulma nodded and smiled back to him. Never had she felt happier then now. When he was outside she pinched herself in the arm "Ouch! So I am awake I am not dreaming uhh-" She said to herself and smiled and made the last adjustment for the GR. "Finish" she cheered and went to see her parents. They were ready to take off and she hugged them and wished them a wonderful vacation. She decide that she would make a delicious meal for her lover and herself for the special night of nights...

…

Vegeta meanwhile steeped in his room take a quick shower and fell on his bed. He was tried as he was more than 24 Hours awoke. He remembered how he had touched the Woman, how she groaned in pleasure he smirked. Closed his eyes slowly with the picture of the blue haired beauty in his mind he slept off quickly. It was afternoon already when he awoke from his sleep. "Had she maybe change her mind about today?" he thought and sat on the side of his bed. It not like he had never been with other women but those women didn´t want to gave themselves to him butt she wanted to share herself because she loved him she cared and felt for him. Confuse of his thoughts he decided to went down stairs in the kitchen to get some food for his empty stomach. When he had reach almost the kitchen he heard a scream of Bulma. He sped up to check what had happened.

…

Bulma yelled in pain"Ouch Gosh.. Kami" she had burned her right hand on the hot stove. She looked up and her view saw Vegeta demanding for her hand. He grumbled "Woman you are such a pathetic weakling I better treat it before you will hurt yourself again!" She snapped"I am Bulma and I am not weak got it?! He smirked and took from a cupboard a little container with some liquid inside and robbed it carefully on her hand. She looked the way he treated her and whispered "Thank you" The prince nodded and took a sit at the table and waited for his food.

Authors notice: It ´s getting interesting you will be surprise how he will later found out she is pregnant^^


	7. Nightmare

I do not OWN any of the Dragonball Z characters I do not own the story or any part of them ect. they belong to Akira Toriyama..I do also not own any idea of any other FanFic blabla...

Vegeta wasn´t a guy which shows any affection or less emotions or any weakness through wards anyone. But indeed he was tensed because of the conflict that had began in his head. He didn´t knew what was worse that he had feeling for the blue haired or he even cared more not to put her in trouble? Or that might been the worst for him that the proud Prince he himself would put her need before his needs. "What in Kami´s and Kai´s had she done with him? Had she bewitched him?"he asked himself in disgust knowing that he´´s getting "weaker" by her influence. "I don´t want to be like Kakarot or do I?" he asked himself. But he couldn´t get away from her no matter how hard he had tried and Yes he had tried since he lived in her house. It wasn´t like he had never been with a woman but there was something different. It was not the body only he was interested or attracted with but couldn´t figure out what made her so different from the others. They were just like Magnets that could been pulled away from each other but will found there way at the end together again maybe some people would call it destine or meant to be but not Vegeta. But the long forgotten word of his mother trilled in his mind she once told him about the bond stuff. That if a Saiyan find the right one there would be no power to resist it. Was it that what happened to him? He violently started eating the meal that she had cooked for him. Swallowed it much more faster then normally with the conflict in his head and the main reason that SHE did not yet said one word. Normally she was always blabbing of stuff and getting furious and started arguing that he wouldn´t listen but now she just looked on her plate and ate her salad. "This such a awkward situation is driving me insane I should say something or better not... common don´t be a weakling!?, with this thought he shuffling from his last plate and put the empty plate on the table ready to spoke up. But before he could said anything she smiled at him one of those once that the time seemed to stand and there was only them in there own world.

….

She giggled "So Prince had enough? Or do you have some space for desert I made some self-made cake wait I will cut a slice. She stood up and went over to the kitchen counter where the cake was. But before she could cut some pieces she felt two hand around her waist and a warm breath on her neck. She just liked the way he touched her the way she felt she needed him right now. She turned her head to saw his onyx eyes. He whispered in her ear"I am preferring a other desert if you wouldn´t mind." There she was helpless in love with one of the stubborn man she ever met. She leaned closer to his lips and kissed him. They deepened the kiss full of passion. She put her arms around his neck and felt also his grip tighten around her waist. He picked her up and with his speed headed up to his room where he laid her on top of his bed. He leaned over her body and it was to her like he was scared to the consequences that she might been hurt. She couldn´t fought it any more and let her emotions overtook her. She reached out to him put her hand softly around his neck and pulled him closer to her body she whispered " I love you Vegeta and nothing can change that. I know you care and hold back because you do not want to hurt me but don´t. If you do not want to hurt me then be with me.. forever." With this she kissed him passionately and they both knew where they would head now to. She moaned in pleasure under his touch and kissed he gave her. He was leading but should she took advantage now she didn´t wanted to scare him away or crash his pride with it. She felt a pleasure and joy something that she had never experience before. It was to her like she could felt the emotion Vegeta almost her his thought and that they shared now something that word could not describe. "Was this the Bond he had spoken earlier?"she asked herself. "It´s kind of weird like we were two different being before we shared each other and now got to one?" But her thought were interrupted by the orgasm that came up.

….

The way he felt was overwhelming he never experienced such thing. "Could he hold himself back?"was his only fear. He knew that in the state he is now he might crush her body as he had been with a female a long time ago. The fear got stronger when he met her warm inside. "No I couldn´t take it ... to hold myself back with my strength but if I don´t I will.. No that would´t happen it can´t.."he yelled to his mind. "Don´t be such a weakling! Comon control yourself...you are the Prince of All Saiyan if you couldn´t do such a easy task then I am not even worth to become a Super Saiyan. His hand grabbed on the headboard of the bed were he released his whole strength and come inside of her and with a big crack sound the whole bed broke down. His breath was heavy caused by the effort he had put not to hurt his beloved. With his last strength he rolled on his back and took a look on her face. She smiled happily and came closer to him gave him a last kiss and doze off her head on his chest. He couldn´t resist smiled and put his arm around her and slept off.

…..

But now his torture should begun.

Nightmare of Vegeta

He heard a familiar giggle he open his eyes and saw Bulma who looked at him and said "Common silly let go!" He asked "Go were?" She held his hand and started running then suddenly he lost the grip on her. "WAIT BULMA!"he screamed. The next moment darkness was all around him and kind of worse felt build up inside him. "Something is wrong where is she?" he thought but was interrupted when he heard a other female voice on that he could never forgot. She whined in pain "Vegeta my son Frezer don´t..!" His eyes widen in terror there it was a long stored memory the last day he saw is mother. She had sacrificed herself so that he might live as Frezer had send a Ki Blast to his direction. Frezer laughed and mocked the Prince "So now you mother is not able again to rescue you dear Prince you are so pathetic you didn´t rescued her but instead she did for your live what kind of shame such a pity I liked her attitude what kind of waste." Frezer outburst his wicked laughter through ward Vegeta. The fist of the Prince tightened and took his power together to landed a punch on Frezer he got close to his face when everything around him went dark again. "Great! What´s next?"he hissed. The same second he heard a female and male voice which laughed. "So this is the big Prince of Saiyan´s ehh-? He no match, he´s totally a weakling look at him he can not even defend his own mate. He looked around him and there he saw them the Cybot´s in front of them the blue haired wounded. He shouted out in pain and anger "NO.." He hit one of them with his whole strength but got as return a kick in his stomach and was smacked in to the ground the android pressed him down. He laid with his face to the ground he turned his head looked at his mate which was breathing heavily yelling in great pain. The male voice said with a evil smirk on his face and his foot on the head of Bulma " Say Goodbye!" He screamed in pain "NO... BULMA!". His eyes teared open in terror and so his torture had ended. He realised that it was only a dream that he was still attached with his body to hers that she was still alive and that they had 2 more year till the androids are coming. That this time he wouldn´t lost again a beloved. He is now a man and not longer a child as he was in Frezer´s time. He carefully unwrapped himself from her and went to the GR. "I must become a SUPER SAIYAN with that I will crash this little insects of androids" he thought and started his training session.

Sorry I know this Chapter is a little scrappy but I will make up with the next once..Sorry also for not updating the last 3 weeks. I just needed to figure out how the story should be..and got some issues to solve anyway hope you still enjoyed it!...


	8. Make it up

I do not OWN any of the Dragonball Z characters I do not own the story or any part of them ect. they belong to Akira Toriyama..I do also not own any idea of any other FanFic blabla...so I do not OWE anything …

Bulma awoke in the morning next to her a empty bed no Vegeta she was a little disappointed but heard the droning noise which came from the GR. _"At least he is not gone and had run away!"_she sighed. She went to the bathroom got herself clean up and went to the kitchen where she prepared some meals for Vegeta. As it was almost 3 pm already he is normally never late for dinner and she was tired to wait again so she ate a little and started to work on her new project. But before that she would fixed the bed which Vegeta had broke down by there action This was done in some minutes "Thanks to the Capsule ´s !"she thought. She knew that the GR was not enough for Vegeta there was not enough space as he always complained. So she started constructing a new training room for him a while ago. She would use the old basement which was under the garden so that if he blew this also up at least the house would still stand. She stood up and went to the basement and stared to work on it. "He will be so surprised I can´t wait to see his face"she cheered. The time run she was so busy focusing on the work that when she took a brief look on the watch she almost disbelieved her own eyes. "What it is already 1 am? I should rest for today and beside Vegeta might be angry or worried that I did not showed up till now. When she head to the kitchen she saw that the plates where empty. She went to Vegeta´s room and opened the door carefully by the moon light she was able to saw that no one was inside. "That weird where is he?" she asked herself and went to her room. Also here no Vegeta she looked outside the window where she was able to see the GR. "No the GR is also shoot down already?! So where is he?" Worried she went to his room and laid on top of his bed. "Kami where is he?" tear drops formed in her eyes and let out a whimper"Vegeta" She cried till her tiredness overtook and she slept off. The next morning still no sign from Vegeta. Her eyes where still red and swollen from crying the whole night. She went to the bathroom. "No I will not cry again because of this monkey!"she said confidently to herself. "Pah..Prince of all Sayains what a jerk" Should be better named Prince of all APE LAIRS"she mocked and turned the shower on. She continued with her mockery "How ridiculous..oh yeah you would be with me stuck forever.. How stupid was I? Believed when he said it was forever that he wouldn´t leave..and now I am alone but still..."she sighed and some tears run down her cheek "Who do I want to fool? Myself? I love him" she whimpered. She asked herself "VEGETA where the heck are you? Would you leave me here broken? In agony?" She couldn´t hold her tears back and started to cry. "I guess that my love wasn´t enough. I think I was wrong he might be in love with me?"she whispered. "Was it all just a dream? A One sided love?" she whimpered. "But I couldn´t blame him he warned me and I want that he reach is goal I don´t want to hinder him to achieve them. Also if that means I couldn´t be with him or lose him" she tried hard to got herself again.

….

He stood in front of the bathtub only the shower curtain between his lover and him. He could heard the pain in her voice. He heard every word every whisper every cry and tear she dropped because of him. He could felt the way she felt about him it broke his heart to heard her crying. Every tear drop teared him from inside. He wished he could let go his pride for once hold her and confess the way he felt. He loved her for good not able to deny it again he had choose to accepted the fact and the nightmare had made it once more clearer to him. It was not that worse after all to fell for her as she was worth it. But his pride was once more on his way he couldn´t shown his true emotions to her He couldn´t been a weakling like Kakarot after all. He was unable to move unable to speak. But he had to stop her from suffering herself. _"I can´t take any more"_ he thought. He removed the shower curtain stepped in the bathtub put his hand around her face and kissed her gently. Her tears stopped to running when she recognized it was him. He felt relieved a little but the guilt he felt was still there. He whispered in her ear "I am a Prince who keeps his word so let me... release you from that pain you feel know!" She moaned under his touches and by every new touch her pain reduced. It was much easier to control himself this time. They both came both exhausted trying to caught the breath again. He supported her as she wasn´t having any strength to hold herself on his body. Finished he put a towel around her carried her and put her gently on his bed. He laid next to her and put his arms around her body. He smirked and asked "So only 2 days and you curse me already Woman I thought you would take longer!"

….

She wasn´t sure if she was dreaming or awake. She looked in his onyx eyes she lost herself in them till she realised that she was awake that he had came back. She asked him "Tell me ...why?" He looked her with a puzzled face back and answered "What do you mean?" She pulled herself from his hold and sat up so that he couldn´t saw her face. She whimpered "I thought you were gone for good! That you and me …" But before she could complete her sentence two strong arms where wrapped around her. He whispered in her ear "But now I am here..Not leaving you..What makes you think I would do that anyway?" She blushed so she tried to find a other topic but found none so she continued "At least you should have left a note for me! Something like I will be back soon or No need to wait or at least I will come back!" She was hurt by his action and she couldn´t held it back. She leant against his body and felt the arms tighten. He replied a little annoyed "But neither did you ..left one!" If I couldn´t be able to sense Ki I might be also worried about you?! Didn´t thought of that one? You can not blame me for doing the same as you did. You aren´t better than me Bulma ? Or are you?" She wasn´t sure what shocked her the most that he was right or that he had used her real name the first time. He was right she didn´t left one for him neither. She realised that he might really scared for a moment when she wasn´t around. Both leant down at the bed still attached to each other. He knew that he had hurt her and because of his guilt was not yet swallowed by the "pay back" he had made before with her. He said "Humpf fine I will sleep now and later train again for a while but I promise tomorrow I will be fully yours!" She turned around so that they where face to face and gave him a kiss and answered "Thank you Vegeta you do not know how much that means to me I promise you will not regret for miss training" He just gave her a humpf back and both slept away till he started training. She prepared thing for the tomorrow as it should be something special for both of them.

…

haha sorry guys but I almost forgot that the bed was broken..so I just entered a quick note when I was finish...I know Vegeta get a little softy in this chapter but don´t get too soon used to it!

Hope you enjoyed it …:)


End file.
